guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:130.58
I've started dumping old, inactive threads into an archive (20 threads; streamed rather than segmented). ---- Comments are answered often, and happily. Feel free to add some below... User box compo Hi. I just put the official winners box on the competition page. Hope you like it! -- (talk) 16:06, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks. I'm pleased that you liked my boxes. I'm not sure whether I'll be putting that box you made up on my page (not sure what my page is gonna look like at this point), but it is rather pretty. ;) — 130.58 (talk) 16:54, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::They were great! Thanks for taking part and ofcourse you don't need to use the box if it doesn't fit your page. -- (talk) 18:42, 3 January 2007 (CST) Wrong User Hi. I just helped another user put his build in the untested category, but the page's history says you did, and it is showing up in your user contribs. Is this a bug? - Krowman 03:15, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Err, no, I did that. If you save the same changes as I did, it might just ignore them. When I looked at it, the template inclusion was still in HTML comment tags (), which is what I fixed. — 130.58 (talk) 03:17, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::Crazy. That's exactly what I did. The user had inserted the untested template with those surrounding it, I just removed them. I didn't get an edit conflict saying someone else had edited the page while I was, although we were both making the exact same edits. Must just be good timing then. Thanks. - Krowman 03:20, 14 January 2007 (CST) Title Fix Thanks ~ Pae 20:14, 26 January 2007 (CST) Thank you so much thanks for removing the delete notice, it's kinda too late though, entropy's already vowed to leave the build section forever :(:(:( — Blastedt — 17:36, 27 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah. Thanks 130. At least you've got some sense in your head. And I'll accept your Unfavored vote, it's very well thought out and you have a good point. Entropy 18:02, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::An obviously-good-faith, non-derivative, correctly-set-up article should not be delete. "Obvious," as the template says. — 130.58 (talk) 18:08, 27 January 2007 (CST) (Untitled) Please stop posting rude comments on my build i appreciate it if you just shut up. Artizen :See Build talk:W/N Quivering Ryu Sen. — 130.58 (talk) 10:08, 30 January 2007 (CST) Alright then. Thanks for your advice. You may delete this section of from your talk page Artizen User box Funny that you used to have a this user hate userbox and now your user page is basicly only userbox ;) Any way see you in game;)—'├ Aratak ┤' 16:47, 30 January 2007 (CST) :That's cuz I'm too good at designing them. >.> — 130.58 (talk) 16:48, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Mostly, it's like a poetic form, of sorts... trying to say a lot with so few words. — 130.58 (talk) 17:11, 30 January 2007 (CST) PD notice Obviously you need a simpler user page so people won't have a such hard time seeing it. What with all those graphics and those colors. --Fyren 10:05, 13 February 2007 (CST) :Well, I was about to gut the whole thing. — 130.58 (talk) 10:22, 13 February 2007 (CST) :( sad that you are not here not so often anymore. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 17:31, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :I just don't have much reason to mess with stuff, nor occasion to do so. Though I *have* gotten back into regularly playing GW recently (having an active guild helps that). — 130.58 (talk) 03:14, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC)